Pod
Pod is an antagonist/supporting character that appears in the Dragon Ball Super Manga and Anime. Pod is a Leafite, a race that are able to regenerate and combine together to create stronger life forms. Although, regeneration and fusion is not what gives them the edge. Leafites also have the ability to drain warrior's of their power using an unavoidable battle spore. Pod is the strongest of the race. A powerful leafite from Universe 6 with extreme strength gained from a secret training session with Champa and Vados. He is first introduced within the Universe 7 vs. Universe 6 Rematch arc. Pod vs. Majin Buu The Semi-Final battles commence and it's Majin Buu's turn to battle Pod. The battle begins and the two fight vigorously, using their regeneration abilities in full effect. Piccolo notices a strange radiation coming from Pod and begins to notice it weakening Buu. Majin Buu becomes angered by his sudden loss in Stamina and charges a strong ki blast. Buu unleashes the blast which hits Pod directly, but the plant being survives effortlessly. Pod then powers up and obliterates Majin Buu out of the ring with a powerful solar attack. Pod vs. Vegeta The battle begins and Vegeta starts by keeping his distance from Pod, reserving his ki radiation. Vegeta then transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue (Controlled Super Saiyan Blue) and launches a series of powerful ki attacks before delivering a fatal punch. The impact of the punch splits Pod into two, but he soon regenerates with ease. Vegeta continues to attack Pod, ripping off his limbs. Pod retaliates by using his roots in his feet to burrow under the battle ground and re-emerge under Vegeta, spiking him. Vegeta notices his stamina starting to drain, and decides to keep his distance again. Pod fires tons of solar needles at Vegeta with great accuracy. Vegeta recovers from the attack and pushes himself off the ground. Vegeta then reveals that he's been saving his most powerful attack for Hit or even Goku. Vegeta then charges himself up and focuses his energy. His hands begin to glow and he becomes bulkier. Meanwhile, Pod launches towards Vegeta in an attempt to stop him. This becomes effective, forcing Vegeta to exert a lot of his energy in pushing away Pod. Vegeta's attack finishes, but he's no where near at maximum power. Drained, he lunges cautiously at Pod with his hands glowing crimson. Vegeta uses his new ultimate attack, Rage Fire Combination. This attack smashes Pod out of the ring. Return Pod returns in a few episodes after, showing a montage of training sessions with Champa and Vados. He then decides to fight Vegeta, to regain his pride. This happens and Pod destroys Vegeta with a few new attacks on Earth. TBA - Spoilers reveal that Goku and Vegeta have to team up to defeat Pod's New Form. Power and Transformations Pod's power increases dramatically during his training with Champa and Vados. Champa mentions his potential after the tournament and tells Vados to secretly train him. When fully trained, Pod has the techniques to match both Goku and Vegeta. He also receives a huge absorption boost from his planet. Upon beating Vegeta on Earth, he is confronted by Goku and Gohan who gang up on him. Pod defeats them both with ease, even Goku (Limit-Breaker form) and Gohan (Ultimate - Max Power). This is due to Pod's new and improved weakening spores, alongside immense surges of powerful attacks. Power Scale: Pod (Before Training and Planet Boost): 50 Vegeta (Controlled Super Saiyan Blue): 120 Pod (Post-Training and Absorption): 250 Vegeta (Controlled Super Saiyan Blue): 140 - Drains to 40. Goku (Limit-Breaker): 250 - Drains to 150. Gohan (Ultimate, Full Power): 40 - Drains to 1. Pod (Final Battle): 300 Vegeta (Controlled Super Saiyan Blue): 150 - Drains to 50 Goku (Limit-Breaker): 260 - Drains to 160. Gogeta (Controlled Super Saiyan Blue): 500 - Drains to 400. Pod (Unleashes Full Potential): 400 Gogeta (Spirit Cannon): 2,000. Pod (Solar Killer): 1,000. Return Again (Good Guy) Pod returns to Dragon Ball Super as a good guy, after being regenerated on his home world. Gogeta (Controlled Super Saiyan Blue) Goku and Vegeta's calm and completely controlled Saiyan minds allows the Gogeta transformation to last until they power down from that state. Meaning, the Controlled Super Saiyan Blue form can give the fusion dance infinite time.